


Show Me The Past So I Can Forget The Future

by Ladidumm



Category: Boardwalk Empire
Genre: Gen, History Spoilers, Season 2 spoilers, Season 3 Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladidumm/pseuds/Ladidumm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meyer looks back so he doesn't have to look forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me The Past So I Can Forget The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers, seriously. I cannot stress this enough.

Meyer understands James Darmody a lot better now. It’s not something he’d ever think, and the moment the thought comes to him he’s honestly surprised he even remembers the name. Darmody is as clear as day to him in his memory, of course. A face that would have been pretty if it weren’t twisted in a frown, a permanent limp, and blue eyes that flashed. Darmody was a soldier, and he killed in a way that Meyer was never quite able to replicate.

 

It was almost casual, although there could be feelings inside. But when he did it, it was always cool and economical. It wasn’t the cold business of Meyer and Charlie. There wasn’t the joy in it that Benny found. Meyer had always seen it as something that Darmody had simply gotten used to. It was a fact of life for him. There was nothing special about it, either way.

 

But he digresses. The moment Meyer remembered now wasn’t the way Darmody put a bullet through one of the D’Alessio brothers as if it meant nothing, and not the way that killing Masseria’s nephews hadn’t even registered for him. It had been the capitulation to killing Nucky Thompson. At the time, Meyer had seen weakness and filed away James Darmody into a neat little box he had never crawled out of. He was confident that he would never be that weak. It had been laughable to brush away the question about Rothstein and quash anything that suggested it would be trouble.

 

It had been harder to ignore Charlie’s eyes afterwards, wanting to know but not willing to ask, but he had managed.

 

He was where Darmody was, and he didn’t even have the excuse of Benny being his enemy. All he has is the knowledge that it’s necessary, and worse, that he tried. What he and Charlie had done to AR was worse and although what AR had done had hurt, had ripped out Charlie’s heart and left it on a platter, he didn’t order them shot. Nucky Thompson ended up killing James Darmody. James Darmody ordered Nucky Thompson killed. Big Jim Colosimo. John Torrio, even. Everyone was killed if they were in their way. But never AR. Meyer owed him, for that.

 

Maybe he’d go and visit his grave. It would give him something to do. It would also be nice to go over some regrets he’s had for awhile instead of dealing with new ones. AR’s been dead for a couple of decades and he’d rather think about them than the ones Benny will be dead for.

**Author's Note:**

> Not too happy with where the last season ended, but ah well, what can one do. I guess I'll just keep writing.


End file.
